<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>right where you left me by goldenwinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352912">right where you left me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwinter/pseuds/goldenwinter'>goldenwinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Break Up, Letters, Light Angst, Lovers to exes - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Self-Indulgent, canon compliant kinda, i dont know what else to tag, idc if i posted this on valentines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwinter/pseuds/goldenwinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And let’s not contact each other after this because it’s a hassle.”</p><p>Why am I writing this letter again? Ah, I wanna recall our break up and I wanna let go of you. I wanna let go of all this pain.</p><p> </p><p>(Or Soobin writes a letter for Yeonjun, containing all the things that happened on the day they broke up.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a small drabble of yeonbin breaking up</p><p>this is very self-indulgent</p><p>this is my first time writing a first pov</p><p>saw that no one has written a yeonbin break up fic where they don't get back together </p><p>title is “right where you left me” by taylor swift</p><p>my take on how yeonbin will break up based on the moa academy graduation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And let’s not contact each other after this because it’s a hassle.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words never really left my mind. How can it? You broke up with me just like that. You left me alone in the middle of the night while the cold rain continues to pour endlessly. Was it that easy for you to write those words on a piece of thin, white paper? Our relationship, maybe you didn’t take it seriously, maybe you did. You loved me in the beginning of my sixteens and you left me in the beginning of my nineteens. Our relationship lasted for three years only but I may have loved you more than just that. </p><p> </p><p>I am writing this letter because I wanna recall our break up. I must have gone mad. It’s been what? 5 years. Five years have gone by so quickly like the flowing wind. How come it feels like it only happened yesterday. I’ve had a relationship after you but our break up hurted the most. I thought those people who couldn’t move on even after years only existed in books and movies. Even I didn’t expect to be this stuck up on you. You left me waiting in the horizon alone. </p><p> </p><p>After the break up, I’ve never heard of you again. My mom told me that you flew to America a few days after our graduation. I was so bitter back then. You never really told me the reason why you left me, huh? I was mad about that. I can accept any of your reasons whole-heartedly because it’s you. Was there a third party? Did you fall out of love? Or you just wanted to focus on your studies? Or maybe I was the only one loving you all those times? Still, I’m ready to listen to your reason anytime. I promised you before that I will always be by your side, right? I never broke my promises. </p><p> </p><p>What else did you write in your congratulatory letter for me? Ah. “I hope you can survive on this harsh, cruel word.” I did. I survived without you. Are you proud of me? I’m now working on my dream company, the one you told me you were going to work for too before. But, were you talking about yourself when you wrote the “harsh, cruel world?” You were as harsh and cruel. You left me without any signs of you wanting to leave me. I sometimes wish you would suddenly burst into my room like how you always used to before. Oh and by the way, I’ve told you before how my parents like you so much, right? They treated you like their own son. They sometimes ask me if we kept in contact. I’ve never really told them that we separated. All they know is you left to another country thinking that I know about it when in fact, you never told me that too. </p><p> </p><p>What else? Your letter. I kept it. I never really throw it away. You know how I love collecting things for memories. Everytime I see that letter, I still feel something painful inside my chest. I used to read it every night after we broke up. Was that the only memory I have of you left? Anyway, I used to read it every night to the point that I’ve got it memorized. You weren’t the type of person to write something very long. You’d like to keep it short yet sweet. </p><p> </p><p>When was our graduation? February 9. After the event, we stayed in our classroom for a while with our three other friends. All four of you had congratulatory letters for me, it was a surprise they said. You planned it with them. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Soobinie on your graduation. I hope you can survive on this harsh, cruel word. And let’s not contact each other after this because it’s a hassle. You know what I feel even if I don’t write something that long, right? Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>You always love to joke. So I thought you were joking when you wrote that. I remember laughing with the other three when I read your letter out loud. I looked in your eyes and jokingly said “Okay, I’ll never call you again!” while laughing. Your eyes, I love those so much about you. And the little scar right below your eyebrow. As I looked at your eyes, it looked extra fonder. It was full of love, too much love that day that it hurts. And then you were wearing that small smile of yours. That smile you always wear when you are with me. Oh I forgot, I’m sorry. You used to wear* You looked and smiled at me as if that was the last time you were ever going to. And it was. I wish it was not. I want to see you one more time. I honestly don’t know what to tell you or what I would do if ever we meet again. I just wanna see you.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I feel even if I don’t write something that long, right?” This has become our thing. We would always tell that to each other whenever we write letters or greetings. We’d say that but I wish we didn’t. Have I ever told you how much I loved you? I hope I did. I hope you know what I felt about you. Because I know what you felt for me. I know that you loved me. You never not told me how much you loved me every single day. I’d wake up with an “I love you” greeting me and going to sleep with an “I love you” too. </p><p> </p><p>Three years of loving you, I learned a lot about you. You love physical affections. You love words of affirmation. I would always tell you how you’re so beautiful, you’re so amazing, you did a great job and all because you love that. You know that I would do anything you love right? Also, you love hugs. I used to always give you back hugs whenever you’re tired or cold. You’d tell me that you don’t like it yet you never really left my embraces. </p><p> </p><p>And, we never really kissed right? We’d leave soft kisses on each other’s cheeks but that’s it. I don’t know why I’m talking about this. You told me you’ll kiss me on my lips when we get married. But are we even going to? Looks like it won’t. I have never had my first kiss. Even when I got into a small relationship, it lasted for only a few months though. Anyway, I don’t wanna talk about it. You promised me a lifetime but maybe you promised it in the wrong lifetime. You told me we’re going to the same university together, work in the same company, get married, and have ten corgis. Or maybe because we were too young at that time. Those silly little dreams that will never really happen. We were still young and stupid at that time.</p><p> </p><p>You know, you’re so cruel. Why did you finish the letter with a “Love you” as if it wouldn’t hurt me more? I love you, I loved you, I’ll love you. You’re so cold and harsh. How can you hurt my feelings like that? Oh, I realized you didn’t put “I” in the “Love you.” Funny. Were you even referring to yourself when you wrote “Love you?”</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, that was the last time I talked to you. You really didn’t call or text me back after that day. We would always go to the park where we confessed to each other every after there’s an event so I went there after graduation. It was 6 in the evening. I was sitting on the swing, on the right side. Your side was the left swing. I texted you saying I’m waiting in the park for you. I even called you. But you didn’t answer any of it. So I thought maybe you just have no load or something, I waited. Thirty minutes passed and you still weren’t there. I would wait for you no matter what. So I continued to sit there, playing with my phone to avoid getting bored. Another thirty minutes has passed. I sat there thinking you will come because you never left me hanging. I expected you to come, saying sorry because your phone ran out of battery so you couldn’t reply to me. But none of that happened. It rained. I sat in that swing, drenched because of the pouring rain. Was I stupid? I must have looked like a fool to people, waiting for someone who’s not going to appear. Maybe you were really serious about cutting ties with me. I questioned myself everyday ‘was that his way of saying let’s break up?’</p><p> </p><p>Everytime it rains, it just reminds me of that day. It’s always raining, as if there’s no ending. No matter how hard I try to forget you, I still can’t do it. I’m not stupid enough to not know that you’re not here anymore. But it’s still hard to accept. My only wish though is that every time it rains, I hope you remember that someone loves you from afar. And don’t worry, I will never trouble you again because I know you’re with someone else now.</p><p> </p><p>I sometimes forget that your picture from high school that I took is still in my wallet. I must be a sadist. Are you wondering why am I still not throwing it away? I wanna memorize your face so that one day, when we meet again, I’m gonna come to you and say thank you for teaching me how to love and to be broken hearted.</p><p> </p><p>Why am I writing this letter again? Ah, I wanna recall our break up and I wanna let go of you. I wanna let go of all this pain. 5 years of letting you live in my mind and heart, how insane must I be? Oh and do you want to know something? I never hated you. Was my love for you that big that I couldn’t bring myself to hate you? Maybe I loved you more than I thought I have. I hope our relationship was more than just a memory or recollection to you but a moment where we became truly and sincerely happy because the “us” existed.</p><p> </p><p>By the way, how are you? I hope that you’re surviving in this harsh, cruel world. I hope life has been good to you. I hope that the person you are with right now is treating you like a prince. Don’t ever lose your precious smile. When you come across this letter, I hope you don’t blame yourself. One more thing, I still love you.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in this life, we weren’t meant to be together. We’ll go around for a few lives before we meet again and tell how much we love each other without any of us hurting each other anymore. I will continue to love you as a person even if it’s one sided but I will also try my hardest to forget about you. You know how people always say “First love lasts forever?” I think I believe in it already.</p><p> </p><p>What else should I write in this letter? Honestly, that’s all the unsaid words that I wanna tell you. I’m doing good right now, if ever you’re wondering. I’m devoting my life to work instead. Are you still in America? I tried to find you on social media but I couldn’t. I really hope you’re living a good life. I hope you’ve reached your dreams too. I’ll be really happy for you if you did. And before I end this letter, I miss you.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>21. 02. 14</p><p>Choi Soo Bin</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soobin opens the door to his boss’ room when his secretary calls him. As he opens the door, he is greeted by a back of someone unfamiliar. </p><p> </p><p>“Soobin-ssi, please welcome our new employee. He will be joining your team.”</p><p> </p><p>Soobin walks closer towards them when the said employee faces him. He feels his body getting weaker. Fate must be playing with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Choi Yeonjun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>would rlly appreciate it if you scream at my twt dms <a href="https://twitter.com/rlavugyu?s=20">rlavugyu</a> or on the comments TT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a small letter from yeonjun that no one asked for</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear. My Soobinie</p><p> </p><p>This letter may not reach you but nonetheless I’m writing a small letter for you. First of all, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for leaving you just like that. I didn’t know how to tell you that I’m leaving to study in the US. I didn’t want you to keep waiting for me even if you told me you will wait for me no matter how long. What if I never come back there? I was afraid. Years has passed but here I am, writing a letter for you. </p><p> </p><p>A lot happened in those years. I met a lot of people but none of them got my interest, they weren’t you. I’m still hung up on you. By the way, I’m coming back next week. If ever we crossed paths again, I hope I see you in a good condition living your best life. </p><p> </p><p>Just know that I never meant to break your heart. I love you, really. There were no third parties, no falling out of love, or one sided love. I <b>was</b> just a coward. </p><p> </p><p>How are you? I hope you’re always doing fine. I also hope you didn’t cry a lot because of me. Don’t waste your tears, do it when we get married. I promised you, didn’t I? I still love you. I promise to win back your heart again. </p><p> </p><p>I miss you and you know what I feel even if I don't write something that long, right? I love you a lot.</p><p> </p><p>21. 02. 14</p><p>Choi Yeon Jun</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would rlly appreciate it if you scream at my twt dms <a href="https://twitter.com/rlavugyu?s=20">rlavugyu</a> or on the comments TT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>